


'those two make quite the interesting duo.'

by Drhair76



Series: You don't have to say I love you to say I love you [9]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Ashley isnt a bad guy, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: The only person who loved Reid more than Garcia, was Derek Morgan.or, Ashley Seaver's outside perspective on the BAU team





	'those two make quite the interesting duo.'

Ashley wasn't expecting to take such a liking to the members of the BAU team. She knew that from all the time she's been looking at this team from the outside wishing she was apart of it, it seemed too good to be true.  Now that she was actually here, she realized that it was exactly as she pictured. And it some cases, it was even better. 

The team was filled with an amazing group of agents, whos skills were all very diverse and effective to helping their cases. 

Aaron Hotchner was the firm presence the team needed to keep everything on track. He displayed classic signs of some form of fraternal protection for everyone except Agent Rossi. 

Dave Rossi was playful. He kept the tone light with fitting one liners and quips. He kept an eye on them all and loved pretending like he didn't enjoy their company, despite the fact that they all knew he did. 

Emily Prentiss was strong. She could take whatever was throw at her, but she could also dish it back twice as hard. She kept the group on alert, while also displaying a softness for them. It clear she didn't give that to many other people. 

Derek Morgan was extremely protective. Particularly towards Reid and Garcia, but it showed outwardly towards his team as well. He kept everyone together, checked them all over, and was always the one rushing into danger so no one else had to. 

Penelope Garcia was the light of the group. Considering the dark contents of their job, and how, after a while, it tended to beat a person down, Garcia maintaining her optimistical outlook was just short of a miracle. 

But the most interesting one, was Dr. Spencer Reid. He was young, apparently had an IQ of 187 and could read 20,000 words a minute. He wasn't physically gifted or used to firing his gun and he talked entirely too much. 

Everyone on the team, including Ashley (she could admit it), loved him. 

It seemed that he was the child of the group. Hotch and Rossi taking his migraines and sensory issues into account anytime a decision was made, Emily always bringing him coffee whenever there was a case with a lot of files to read, Garcia always taking the time to shower him in as many compliments as she could fit into one phone call (which was an alarmingly high number). 

The only person who loved Reid more that Garcia, was Derek Morgan. 

At first, Seaver thought she was making things up. But it quickly became clearer as time went on. Morgan would always be just an arms reach away from Spencer in case he needed anything, and was quick to come to the defense of the younger agent whenever other officers began to doubt him. As she spent more time there she noticed a countless number of 'pretty boy's being thrown around the BAU by Morgan and they all never failed to make Spencer pink.  And that love- yes it was love-didn't seem to go unrequited. 

Spencer insisted on being Morgan's partner out in the field. Seaver could see Reid's eyes constantly searching for Morgan whenever he entered a room. And it was Spencer, who was comfortable enough to grab Morgan's elbow to keep him in check when his anger was getting the best of him despite having a thing about germs. 

"Those two make quite the interesting duo." She voiced to Rossi one day as they completed paperwork. 

The two in question were having a argument over the best way to fix Spencer's spinning chair, which he broke. Again. 

Rossi looked up at them and smiled. "They are." He said simply, turning back to his selected file.

Seaver watched them again and saw the high blush on both their cheeks, the way Morgan automatically grabbed Spencer's hands to keep him from knocking over his coffee, the way that as soon as Morgan grabbed his hands, Spencer grabbed back unconsciously. 

She saw all this and smiled, happy for the two of them and hoping for that for herself. 


End file.
